


Да кто такой этот ваш Аслан

by Meariliyn



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: M/M, Nazis, Sad with a Happy Ending, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meariliyn/pseuds/Meariliyn
Summary: На войне поможет только сказка
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Kudos: 13





	Да кто такой этот ваш Аслан

**Author's Note:**

> Предполагается, что Финкель сам придумал мир, который спустя пять лет опишет Клайв Льюис  
> Это моя первая работа здесь, будем пробовать :3

— И лев там справедливый, правда, деспотичный. У него своя страна, в которую попадают только хорошие.  
— Деспотичный, но справедливый лев, говоришь?  
Кей уже не в первый раз слышал от Финкеля пересказ сна о стране, в которую он попадал. Там правят короли и королевы, деревья и животные разговаривают, а заправляет всем мудрый и вечный лев. Казалось бы, обычный приятный сон. Однако каждый раз, когда Финкелю снилась страна, он весь словно расцветал. В глазах загорался по-детски наивный и яркий огонёк. И Кей слушал. Слушал и думал, что отдал бы всё, чтобы этот огонёк никогда не угас. Он почти что ласково улыбался, жмурился и трепал Финкеля по голове, называя своим маленьким мальчиком.  
А Финкелю нравилось, он знал, что Кей выслушает, что бы ни происходило в стране, которой он ещё не придумал название.  
В ней никогда не случалось плохого. Почти никогда.

Всё чаще в последнее время лев будто вёл с Финкелем диалог так, будто это не было сном. Он выжидающе и почти что тяжело смотрел на мужчину, иногда не издавая ни звука.  
Финкелю становилось не по себе в такие моменты, но он гнал все дурные мысли прочь. Во сне не случится плохого…  
Но почему-то лёгкая тревожность сопровождала его каждое утро после подобных встреч со львом.

Однажды он рассказал Кею, что лев зовёт его с собой. Даёт приглашение на пребывание в стране вечного счастья, где никто не стареет и нет войны.  
Кей не подал вида, что щемящее чувство чего-то неминуемого едва заметно кольнуло в груди. Он шутливее обычного взъерошил волосы Финкеля и оставил поцелуй на кончике носа. Этим он успокоил обоих.

Приглашение льва с каждым днём забывалось всё больше. Долгие месяцы страна не появлялась во снах, уступив место огурцам в фартуках и бесконечным опозданиям, когда ты еле переставляешь ноги.  
Так было ровно до весеннего дня.  
— Он сказал, что заберёт меня. Сказал, что лодка уже готова. Меня там ждут. Что это значит?  
Финкель всматривался в лицо Кея, почти отчаянно надеясь увидеть ответ.  
Тот молчал дольше, чем нужно, вытянул руки, обхватив Финкеля за плечи, и произнёс:  
«Не знаю, что за лев там тебя дожидается, а вот костюм точно ждать не станет. Пора!»  
Сегодня был торжественный день. Они столько готовились к нему. Было бы неправильно уступать какому-то царю зверей. Даже его грива не сравнилась бы с тем, что они придумали.  
— Ты прав. — Финкель ответным жестом обнял плечи Кея, — Никакие львы нам сегодня не помеха.

Стоя в своей форме, сделанной по собственным эскизам, Финкель испытал такое воодушевление, что в его глазах негаснущим пламенем возник и не исчезал тот самый детский огонёк.  
Вместе с Кеем они были непобедимы…  
Но вот, что-то стало мешать в груди, ноги резко стали ватными, и сердце, кажется, забыло, как стучать.  
— Кей, я его вижу, — Финкель смотрел куда-то за горизонт, пока жизнь медленно покидала его, — он пришёл за мной, мне не нужно бояться. С ним мне будет хорошо. Я очень люблю тебя, Кей. Я буду ждать тебя, он разрешает.  
Последняя фраза осела шёпотом во рту.  
Царь зверей показался в эту секунду царём ада и всего худшего, что есть на свете.  
Кей смотрел, как огонёк гаснет, как расслабляются мышцы и всё ещё теплом отзывается ладонь в руке.  
***  
Чуть позже он оттолкнёт от себя ДжоДжо и с почти что счастливой улыбкой почувствует тяжесть свинца.  
Огонь, такой яркий, какого он не видел раньше, встретит его глаза. Лев, может, и деспот, но, пока у него Финкель, это неважно. В стране, в которой никто не стареет и нет войны, львы вообще не указ.


End file.
